


Dancing With A Stranger

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU Meeting, Bulbasaur ”Lil’ Bulb” Gearloose, Consent is Sexy kids, FWB, Fenton and gyro meet at the club and bang, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slow Burn, They be fucking, Trans fenton, awkward meet cute, gyro drinks “respect trans people” juice, gyro is a useless gay who caught feelings so quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Fenton goes to the club before he starts his new job at McDuck Industries. He strikes up a conversation with a cute guy named Gyro.“Bad night?” Fenton asked as he returned his attention back to his drink. The other bird looked startled at the sudden conversation but answered nonetheless.“You could say.” He said, his eyes scanning the room, “A coworker dragged me here with some of his friends.” He nudged his head in the direction of a much bigger bird in a leather jacket who seemed to be having fun. He continued,  “He thought it would be beneficial for me to get out.” He said using air quotes around the adjective.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/gifts).

> This fic is dedicated to my best friend Kris, happy Friendiversarry!

Fenton took another drink, his eyes glancing down to his watch as he lowered the now empty glass. It was only ten. Still early for a night. 

He turned around on the barstool and scanned the room. The club was half full for a Saturday night but that didn’t bother him. 

“I’m going to kill them.” He heard someone say next to him and he turned his attention towards them. A taller bird with glasses had sat down next to him. His clothing looked rumpled and his bow tie was undone. 

“Bad night?” Fenton asked as he returned his attention back to his drink. The other bird looked startled at the sudden conversation but answered nonetheless. 

“You could say.” He said, his eyes scanning the room, “A coworker dragged me here with some of his friends.” He nudged his head in the direction of a much bigger bird in a leather jacket who seemed to be having fun. He continued, “He thought it would be beneficial for me to  get out .” He said using air quotes around the adjective. 

“And was it?” Fenton asked, finding that he quite liked this conversation. 

The bird next to him shrugged his shoulders, pondering for a minute before he responded, “Launchpad is not really known for having good ideas, but I think I’m glad I let him get me out of the… office.” Fenton ignored the pause in his voice as he looked back to where this friend, Launchpad as he just learned, was talking adamantly with someone. 

“Ya know,” Fenton spoke, still nursing his empty glass, “I know your friends’ name but not yours.” 

He was caught off guard when the man next to him chuckled, “Is this your attempt at flirting?” He asked. 

Fenton found himself smiling, “Could be. But I am curious to know the name of a fellow introvert such as yourself.” 

He smiled and responded, “It’s Gyro.” 

“Fenton.” He replied and they shared a smile. 

  
  


* * *

How they ended up here Fenton will never know but what he did know was that he never wanted this to stop. 

Being pushed up against the wall of the club as he made out with Gyro was as close to heaven as he would get. And god, did it sure feel like heaven. 

Gyro pulled away from his lips, trailing down softly to nuzzle into Fenton’s neck. “I don’t usually do this.” He confessed into the soft feathers. “Or ever.” He continued, finding that he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Fenton. 

“Neither do I,” Fenton replied, a soft whine coming out as Gyro’s hips ground against his. “But I find that I don’t want this to stop.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Gyro whispered as he pulled him further into the club and into the men’s room. Fenton could feel the bulge pressing into him and he found that he had never been this wet before in his life. 

“Fuck.” Fenton moaned out as Gyro lifted him off the floor, his legs wrapping around the taller bird. “You got a condom?” Fenton breathed out, his voice heavy as Gyro rutted against him.

“Shit.” Gyro groaned, “They’re at my place.” He said, Fenton’s legs wrapping tighter around him. 

”Is this your way of taking me home?” Fenton asked, a sly smile playing on his lips. 

”Only if you want to.” Gyro replied, his hand coming to play in Fenton’s hair. 

”Wouldn’t be opposed to the adventure.” Fenton smirked as his feet touched the ground. 

”I don't live far, only about 5 minutes. We could walk there or get a cab.” Gyro mumbled, the two still impossibly close and his erection straining in his pants to the point where it physically  hurt.

”Then let’s go.” and before Gyro could reply, the smaller bird was pulling him out of the bathroom. 

No one seemed any wiser as to what had transpired in the bathroom. Gyro looked around wildly searching for Launchpad, who he found by the bar. 

”There you are, Gyro!” he shouted over the crowd, Launchpad looked over, noticing Fenton. 

”I'm leaving.” Gyro mouthed as Fenton continued to tug at him.

”See you on Monday then!” Launchpad shouted, turning his attention back to Donald, who looked like he would much rather be back home with the boys than here. 

Gyro was glad he came out. 

\---- 

The trip to Gyro’s apartment might have been shorter if he and Fenton wouldn't have started making out again the minute they escaped into the open air. 

But they made it there nonetheless. Gyro waving shamelessly at the doorman before tugging Fenton towards the elevator. His erection never dwindling as they practically ran through the streets of Duckburg like a couple of loons. And well, maybe they were. 

They kissed in the elevator, Gyro lived on the 6th floor which gave them ample time to explore the other’s mouth. ”Almost there.” Gyro whispered, grinding into Fenton as the elevator stopped. The doors barely having a chance to open before they rushed into the hall. 

They stopped outside Gyro’s door, Fenton wrapping his arms around him from behind as Gyro fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Opting out of the fingerprint scanner he installed on his door last year. 

”Hold on. Gotta make sure my uh, cat, didn't make a mess first.” Gyro spoke as he finally opened the door. Both of them shuffling in, the door closing automatically as Fenton kissed him once more. 

When they parted Fenton spoke, ”Can I use your bathroom before we do anything else then?” he asked and Gyro nodded his head. 

”Yeah, it right over there.” He motioned to the door off of the kitchen. Fenton grinned and pulled him down for another kiss. Gyro found he never wanted this to end. 

Fenton walked away, the door closing with a soft click and Gyro flew around the rest of the house cleaning up as much as he could. ”Lil’ Bulb!” he hissed out, peeking into his bedroom for the robot. He appeared from under the bed and Gyro quickly scooped him up, taking him back to the living room. 

”I need you to stay out here.” he spoke firmly, placing him in the cat house he had converted into a mini house for the robot. Lil’ Bulb made a noise. ”Look, I've got someone over tonight.” Gyro continued, his head whipping around when he heard the toilet flush, ”I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, OK!?” he pleaded, and with a soft beep, Lil’ Bulb walked into the house and slammed his door shut. 

”You ready?” he heard Fenton speak, he turned around and Gyro’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. Fenton had taken the time to unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt, a tank top visible just below the third button ”Figured I’d let you have some of the fun.” 

Gyro rushed him, kissing him once more as they walked to his bedroom. The door closing quickly as Gyro pushed him onto the bed. 

”Anything I need to know?” Gyro asked, Fenton’s fingers making quick work at undoing his pants. ”Anything that's off-limits?” he wanted to make sure the smaller man was as comfortable as he could be. 

Fenton bit his lip as Gyro kissed his neck, ”Can..mmm. Can I keep my binder on?” he asked in a small voice, almost scared. 

Gyro pulled back and Fenton braced himself for the worst, ”Of course.” he sighed, ”God, I would never ask you to take it off unless you were absolutely comfortable with that.” 

Fenton smiled widely, pulling Gyro down to kiss him. Gyro leaned over him so he could finish taking off his pants. His erection still straining against his boxers. 

Gyro slowly slid Fenton’s shirt off, kissing his way down his chest. He stopped just below Fenton’s stomach. He looked up, ”Can I eat you out?” Gyro asked and Fenton nodded his head furiously. 

Gyro wasted no time in ducking his head between Fenton’s thighs. His hot breath ghosting over him. A hand softly caressing his inner thigh, looking up at Fenton once more. 

”Let me know if you want me to stop.” Gyro said softly, Fenton nodding his head in acknowledgment. Gyro breathed him in slowly, an intoxicating aroma that sent his senses ablaze with unquenchable desire. 

His tongue slowly licking up his clit, Fenton gasping below him as Gyro continued. Slow, languid licks at first, his speed increasing as Fenton gripped his hair in his hands. 

”Dios Mio.” Fenton moaned out as Gyro’s tongue darted inside of him. 

Fenton’s legs squeezing together as his back arched off the bed. ”G-Gyro.” He stammered.

Gyro drew away with a grin, his fingers trailing up his thigh and settling between them. ”Can I?” He asked and Fenton nodded his head. 

Gyro slowly inserted a finger, Fenton’s eyes squeezing shut as he slowly pumped into him. His thumb brushing over his clit with every thrust in. “Shit. That feels good.” He cried out. 

Gyro added another finger, slowly scissoring him open. “Fuck.” Fenton moaned out again, his breathing labored. 

“You doing ok?” Gyro asked, his fingers stilling inside of him as he peppered kisses along Fenton’s neck. 

“Yeah, want you to fuck me,” Fenton replied, Gyro’s fingers slowly sliding out of him. His eyes glazed over as Gyro licked the digits clean. 

“As you wish,” Gyro responded, leaning over to his nightstand and pulling out a box of unopened condoms. Making quick work of the package and taking out a packet. 

He leaned back and pushed down his boxers and throwing them behind him. Fenton craned his neck and his eyes widened as he saw Gyro take his cock in hand. It was certainly big, that was for sure. 

But Gyro didn't seem to notice his audience as he pumped himself, rolling on the condom and looking back up to Fenton. 

”Are you ready?” Gyro asked as Fenton nodded his head. He leaned over, the tip of his cock brushing against his entrance. 

He slowly slid in, Fenton’s entrance tightening around the length. “Shhhh.” Gyro whispered, running a hand through Fenton’s hair, “Relax, Fenton.” Fenton nodded his head, Gyro’s beak meeting his in another searing kiss. Not hurried or hard like the ones they shared an hour ago in the dark of the club. But soft and tender. Gyros’ hands continued to brush through his hair. Their kiss deepening as Gyro pushed a little more in. 

Fenton moaned into the kiss, and Gyro took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Fenton, allowing the other duck to taste himself. 

“More.” Fenton breathed as they parted for air, “More please.” He begged, wrapping his legs around Gyros back to pull him closer to him, his cock sliding the rest of the way inside of the smaller duck. “God that feels amazing.” 

Gyro’s hand found a new home on Fenton’s hips, slowly massaging the area. 

“Y-You can move, I’m ready.” Fenton spoke up after a minute of silence, his breathing labored. 

“You sure?” Gyro asked with worry etched into his face. 

Fenton reached up and pulled him down for another tender kiss. That was all the answer Gyro needed before he pulled out and slowly thrust back in, working up a slow rhythm. Always waiting for Fenton to tell him to stop. 

He found that, even after knowing Fenton for such a short time, there was nothing he wouldn't do for him. And honestly, that scared him a little. But he was never one to back down from anything. 

He hoped after all the time spent between them these last few hours there would be more. More time, more kisses, more nights like this. And Gyro found he liked this idea better than anything he could ever invent. 

”Close, I'm close.” Feb tom cried out beneath him, his whole body shaking as Gyro continued to fuck him. Gyro angled his hips, thrusting deeper inside of Fenton and hitting that sweet spot inside of him. 

Fenton came with a sob as his whole body tensed, Gyro’s thrusting stilled as he emptied into the condom. They stayed still for a minute before Gyro slowly pulled out. He tied off the condom and tossed it into the garbage. 

Gyro slowly laid down, his head propped up on his hand as he looked at Fenton. His eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged. ”That, ” he spoke after a minute, ”Was amazing.” he turned his head to look at Gyro. A smile on his beak. 

Gyro fought the urge to lean forward and kiss him once more, and was glad he didn't have to restrain himself as Fenton pulled him back down for another kiss. 

A kiss that, in his expert opinion, seemed to not last long enough before they were parting once more. 

”So what's your cat’s name?” Fenton asked, trying to keep his eyes open. 

”Huh?” Gyro replied stupidly. He was pretty sure his entire brain had turned off. He wanted to kiss Fenton again. 

”You said you had a cat. What's his name?” Fenton repeated 

”OH!” Gyro said, in no way panicking about not actually having a cat but a little robot. Sure Lil’ Bulb behaved like a cat. Could be a pure evil little maniacal screaming baby. Whacking his plants off the counters and demanding attention. Constantly running underfoot and getting in the way of his work. 

Gyro certainly didn't panic, ”Bulbasaur.” he blurted out and instantly felt like a fool. 

Fenton bit back his laugh but failed, and Gyro swore he never heard a better sound in his life.  That's so fucking gay he thought to himself. 

”Great name.” Fenton wheeze. ”I look forward to meeting Bulbasaur.” 

Gyro was certainly not panicking again, ”Bulb isn’t really a people person. He does like one of my boss’ nephews, but other than that, he doesn’t play well with others.”

“Maybe he’ll warm up to me, then.” Fenton said proudly as he rolled over to snuggle into Gyro’s side. 

Gyro smiled, “Maybe.” And instead of a reply he was greeted with the soft snores from Fenton. Gyro adjusted him in his arms and let sleep claim him as well. 


	2. The First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kiddos, no smut this time around, but I'll have you know that they don't even realize HOW MUCH IN LOVE these absolute losers are with each other.
> 
> but I will say there is also super graphic descriptions of pure domestic fluff.

Fenton woke to an obnoxious ringing next to him. He groaned and turned over, Gyro still sleeping next to him. He had almost forgotten about last night. Almost. “Gyro….” Fenton murmured, wanting nothing more than to bury his beak in the other mans neck, “Is that you’re phone?” he asked.

“If I ignore it hard enough it’ll stop.” Gyro replied, his voice gruff as he turned over, their beaks brushing. The ringing stopped and bliss overtook them once more. “Told you.” Gyro spoke, his eyes half open to look at Fenton, who he decided, looked much more beautiful bathed in sunlight than he did in the dim lighting of the club. 

“Could have been important.” Fenton supplied, their legs tangled together and their breath soft against the other. 

“I think this is more so.” Gyro replied, his face inching closer to Fenton, “Can I kiss you again?” he asked softly. Fenton nodded his head, his eyes closing as Gyro closed the distance between them as they shared a tender kiss. 

Fenton pulled him close, rolling them so that he was pinned below the other bird as they continued to kiss some more. They parted, and Gyro kissed his neck, “Last night…” Fenton whispered, afraid to shatter the reality they were living in. He had slept with a total stranger who picked him up at a bar. But were they even classified as strangers now? Here, in the afterglow of their night, with daylight peeking through the closed curtains into the room. Where soft kisses met soft feathers, and soft hands trailed down assorted limbs. Where they new intimate secrets about the other that perhaps no one had been knowledgeable to in the past. 

Fenton took a shuddering breath, “Last night was amazing.” he spoke and Gyro pulled away, a smile on his lips. His brain reminding him that they were both still naked and his cock had started to poke out just a bit. But the moment of fear was squashed when Fenton bucked against him.

“I thought so too.” Gyro replied, dipping his head back down to kiss Fenton once more. His eyes fluttered closed once more as he surrendered himself. But was soon ripped from bliss by the return of that dreaded ringtone.    
  


Gyro growled and he shot a glare towards his nightstand. Fenton sat up, “You can get it. If they call twice it's usually important.” Gyro reached across and grabbed the phone. 

“What.” He answered sharply. He was silent for a minute and groaned, “What do you mean there’s a giant hole in the ceiling.” His head fell into his free hand , “Launchpad I really don’t want to know how you and the little terrors accomplished this…” He looked down at Fenton with a blush, “Maybe…” he drifted off and Fenton gave him a sympathetic look as he slid out of the bed, looking around for his shirt.

Gyro looked over, “Hold on,” he covered the mouthpiece with his hand, “I think it’s by the door.” He said to Fenton who found it just where Gyro said it would be. He gave Gyro a thumbs up as he slid it back on, trying to smooth down the wrinkles that had formed after being on the floor all night. 

“I can get there in about an hour or so, is that ok?” Gyro asked, looking back at Fenton, “Alright.” He ended the call and tossed it onto his bed, 

“I have to run to work, sorry.’ Gyro said, picking up his pants and sliding them on.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Fenton replied. 

“Just seemed like we were enjoying ourselves, is all.” Gyro said as he sat back down on the bed, now just a little more decent than what he was five minutes prior.

“I know I was.” Fenton said, walking towards him and slotting himself between Gyro’s knees, the taller bird’s hands instinctively coming to rest on his hips. Gyro chuckled and found himself fighting the urge to kiss him once more. 

Fenton reached inside his for his phone, “But maybe we could pick this up some other time?” He asked, pulling up a blank contact page and offering it to Gyro.

Gyro smiled as he took it, “I think I would like that very much.” He replied as he typed in his phone number and handed it back to Fenton.

He smiled as his fingers flew across the screen, a chime from Gyro’s phone told him that he got a text. He looked at it, a smiley face emoji from an unknown number, “And now you have mine.” Fenton replied. 

They were silent for a minute before Fenton spoke, “I’ll uh, let you get ready for work.” He said, stepping back. 

Gyro stood up, “Let me walk you to the door.” he said as they walked out of his bedroom. Gyro looking around the house as they walked to the front door. 

“Looks like Bulbasaur behaved.” Fenton said, seeming to read Gyro’s mind. 

“For now.” Gyro laughed, “The day is still early, there is a lot of trouble Bulb could get up to still.”

“Well maybe next time I can meet the little guy.” Fenton said as they stopped. 

Gyro smiled, “Yeah, maybe.” He replied as he opened the door for Fenton. 

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around,” Fenton said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I look forward to it.” Gyro replied as Fenton walked into the hallway of his apartment complex. Pausing for just a minute before turning around and kissing Gyro. The kiss was brief and Gyro found he never wanted it to stop.

Fenton pulled away, “I’ll see ya around.” He said, officially leaving the apartment. Gyro closed the door softly and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Lil’ Bulb, you can come out now.” He spoke into the apartment as he walked back to his room, taking out his phone as he went and pulling up the text Fenton sent him as he saved the number to his contacts. He changed into a clean set of clothes before he replied with an emoji of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo’s give me life  
Come bother me on tumblr @forfucksakejim


End file.
